7 minutes in heaven
by Romi Knox
Summary: YAOI. Generación de los Milagros y otros personajes. Una fiesta, una habitación, distintas parejas y este divertido juego; ¿podría ser todo más perfecto? La juventud hay que disfrutarla, o por lo menos eso dicen.


Hello! ¿Cómo van, gente? Espero que muy bien, porque yo sí que me encuentro de maravilla. Bueno, aquí les vengo con un One-Shot (capítulo único) un poco largo que escribí para una amiga como regalo de cumpleaños. A ella le encantó, así que espero que también lo disfruten o al menos les saque una o dos sonrisas ^^

**Advertencias:** Multipairing. Crack pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Comentarios:** Yo amo Kuroko no Basket. Mi amiga ama Kuroko no Basket. Vamos todos y amemos Kuroko no Basket (?)

**Parejas:** AkaKuro, AoGami, AoKi, KiMatsu, MurasakiMuro, HimuGami, HimuHana, KiyoHana, MidoTaka y no sé si olvidé mencionar alguna otra.

**Aclaraciones:** Los nombres de las parejas los coloco como se me antojen y me gusten xD Pienso que, si bien en caso de Kagami seme sí utilizaría el "Kaga", definitivamente es mejor colocar "Gami" cuando es uke porque "Kaga" suena MUY feo. En cuanto al MurasakiMuro en vez de MurasakiHimu... Creo que el primero suena muchísimo mejor LOL.

**Dedicatorias:** Primero que todo, para mi hermosa Diana ya que este fue su precioso regalo de cumpleaños, aunque eso fue ya el lunes 09 de diciembre. En segundo y por último, también se lo dedico a mi querida Vivi porque me echó una mano buscando una buena idea para desarrollar.

* * *

**7 minutes in heaven**

**. . .**

La música sonaba fuerte y retumbaba contra cada una de las paredes de la enorme casa de dos pisos donde se llevaba a cabo la dichosa fiesta, la cual había tenido muchísima más publicidad en unos pocos minutos que cualquier película reconocida. Casi nadie sabía quién la había empezado o de quién era la vivienda, pero la fiesta estaba allí y convocaba a más personas cada segundo que pasaba; chicos invitando a sus conocidos, chicas llamando a sus amigas para que se apresuraran, alcohol que apareció de a saber dónde, gaseosas que fueron traídas a saber por quiénes.

Ahora nada de eso importaba, puesto que todos estaban centrados en la fiesta.

La entrada, la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina… ¡Hasta las habitaciones estaban atestadas de gente! No debía sorprender si en los baños se encontraban parejas teniendo sexo o grupo de personas drogándose. Tampoco tenía que asombrar si de repente llegaba un equipo de camarógrafos a sacar tomas para el siguiente capítulo de Skins; oh, vamos, aquí había material perfecto para una serie de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, dentro de todo eso, yendo hacia una de las recámaras del segundo piso, algunos amigos y conocidos se encontraban reunidos en círculo con una botella de vodka en el centro. Conversaban entre ellos con total normalidad, hablando de esto y lo otro; qué fue de los últimos exámenes, qué tal los institutos de los otros, cómo iban las prácticas, la forma ridícula en la que Kise se fracturó y tuvo entablillado el dedo índice derecho, o cómo Midorima recibió un pelotazo con la cara y terminó con los lentes hechos un desastre, todo patrocinado por un Takao que no aguantaba la risa.

—Deja de reírte, Takao. Ya no es divertido —se quejaba el de cabello verde, acomodándose sus nuevas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

El pobre pelinegro, de nuevo, tenía un ataque de risa imparable ya que el sólo recordar toda la escena que se armó aquella vez de verdad le podía.

—Bueno, bueno…, ya que Midorimacchi está de malas, mejor sigamos y animemos un poco más la cosa —sugirió Kise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no romper en carcajadas.

De verdad que nadie lograría superar la escena de un Midorima humillado de esa forma por el deporte que todos allí manejaban lo suficientemente bien como para evitar cualquier posible pelotazo. La imaginación en serio podía ser muy grande y misteriosa.

Al lado del rubio, Kasamatsu le dio su buen codazo en las costillas para que se callara de una vez, siendo audible para todos los quejidos del as de Kaijou, quien ahora preguntaba "en voz baja" a su senpai por qué había sido aquello.

—Sólo sigamos con esto antes de que este idiota comience a reír de nuevo —ordenó con molestia, inclinándose hacia adelante para girar la botella con fuerza.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras los ojos de todos estaban fijos en el centro del círculo, esperando impacientemente por quién sería el próximo en ser escogido. Poco a poco el objeto se fue deteniendo, hasta que se quedó inmóvil.

—Oh, parece que es mi turno —Himuro, quien sonrió ligeramente mientras se masajeaba la nuca, volvió a darle una vuelta a la botella.

_¿Con quién le tocaría…? _—se preguntaban casi todos.

Cuando por fin se detuvo el objeto…

—¡N-No! ¡Yo no puedo! —dijo de inmediato el seleccionado—. ¡Somos como hermanos! ¿Eso no contaría como incesto? —preguntaba el pelirrojo.

—No seas aguafiestas, Taiga —le dio unas palmaditas mientras lo incitaba a levantarse—. Son sólo siete minutos; no es como que tengamos que violarnos o algo como eso.

Con aquella pequeña "broma" que sólo ponía más nervioso a Kagami, los dos muchachos llegados de Estados Unidos se encerraron en el clóset de la habitación. Los demás estaban al pendiente de cualquier sonido proveniente del mismo, mientras que Akashi ponía en marcha el cronómetro de su teléfono móvil para que no se les pasase ni un segundo…. O aún mejor, para interrumpirlos antes del tiempo límite.

Dentro del armario, el as de Seirin fijaba su mirada en cualquier punto o mancha que encontrase con la intención de no tener que ver a su amigo de la infancia y prácticamente hermano, quien mantenía una sonrisa al serle demasiado divertido el comportamiento que el muchacho estaba tomando. Así pasaron dos minutos en silencio y sin que nada sucediese, hasta que por fin Himuro se dignó a hablar.

—Taiga, la intención de este juego es que suceda algo —le recordó.

—P-Pues… —sus mejillas se habían coloreado—. ¿Y si les decimos que nos besamos o algo así? Ya sabes, que quede entre tú y yo que nada pasó; d-de verdad no puedo hacer algo contigo, Himuro…

Lo que fuese que Kagami iba a decir, se quedó por los aires ya que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par al advertir la cercanía del pelinegro, quien se había inclinado hacia adelante para arrinconar al pelirrojo, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Lo observó así unos segundos, esperando tal vez una reacción más exagerada. Cuando confirmó que su amigo no iba a hacer nada, lo besó cortamente y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡¿C-Cómo vas a hacer eso?! —se quejó de inmediato en voz alta.

—Sólo es un juego, Taiga… Estás actuando como niña —comparó, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Tú…!

Las puertas del clóset fueron abiertas de golpe, ocasionando que ambos jóvenes cerrasen un poco los ojos por la luz que penetraba de repente y sin piedad.

—¡Hasta aquí su diversión! —anunció un animado Kise.

—Eh, Murochin… ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagami? —preguntó Murasakibara, llevando unas papas fritas a su boca.

La pregunta del más alto de todos se debía a que el pelirrojo estaba agarrando a Himuro de la camisa, como si estuviese dispuesto a golpearlo en ese mismo instante, o tal vez sólo iba a gritarle de lo que se iba a morir.

—Kagami-kun, esto sólo es un juego, no tienes que emocionarte tanto —de inmediato saltó Kuroko con uno de sus comentarios.

—Bueno, no es de extrañar… Kagami siempre actúa de esta manera con este tipo de cosas —aseguró Aomine, quien se había asomado a ver qué sucedía.

El pelirrojo de inmediato soltó a Himuro y se puso de pie, dispuesto a caerse a golpes allí mismo con el as de Touou ya que sus miradas lo daban por hecho, pero Kuroko de inmediato se colocó entre ambos para separarlos y evitar cualquier contacto físico; ¿en serio iban a actuar como semejantes niños?

—¿Pero no era que Aominecchi y Kagamicchi estaban saliendo? —preguntó inocentemente Kise ante el comportamiento que ambos tenían.

—Es de esperar que bestias como ellos no sepan actuar apropiadamente ni aun siendo pareja —inquirió un serio Midorima que se encontraba sentado en su lugar, de brazos cruzados.

Ambos ases lo miraron con una ceja en alto, casi coincidiendo con la idea de "¿y eres justo tú quien nos dice eso?". Sin embargo, casi como un héroe que aparece en el momento indicado para salvar el día, Takao se inclinó hacia el rostro del muchacho de gafas y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, ocasionando que éste se sonrojara ligeramente. El pelinegro sólo rió por lo bajo.

—Shin-chan, no creo que seas el indicado para decirles eso.

Y de esa forma, el ambiente de la recámara mejoró… aunque fuese un poco. Los chicos volvieron a su lugar en el círculo y le dieron vueltas a la botella de nuevo. Cuando Kuroko salió seleccionado, todos pudieron sentir un escalofrío recorrerles la columna vertebral ante al aura y la mirada "asesina" que Akashi estaba luciendo. Pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando el siguiente escogido fue él.

En segundos, Seijuurou había prácticamente arrastrado a su novio al armario, quedando los presentes un poco impactados y sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto. Bueno, eso fue así hasta que los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros compartieron miradas entre ellos, concordando en cuanto a sus pensamientos.

—Ey, Himuro —le llamó el moreno de Touou—. Tómale sólo dos minutos a esos dos…, no es buena idea dejar a Tetsu solo con Akashi por mucho tiempo.

Los que eran ajenos a ello quedaron con la curiosidad de saber por qué Aomine había dicho aquello, pero suponían que pronto se enterarían.

Dentro del clóset, el pelirrojo tenía a Kuroko acorralado contra la parte inferior, devorando sus labios con tal necesidad que cualquiera supondría que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo o, en cambio, tenía demasiadas ganas; en todo caso, sería esta última la razón. Mientras dirigía sus labios al pálido cuello del más pequeño, una traviesa mano empezó a subirle la franela mientras acariciaba su abdomen y ascendía hacia el torso.

—Akashi-kun, no creo que…

—Seijuurou —le corrigió, como la mayoría de las veces.

Aún por debajo de su ropa, le tomó del mentón e hizo que ladeara el rostro, permitiéndole así lamer y dejar una pequeña marca en su piel, formando un camino con la punta de la lengua mientras subía hasta su oído.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, Tetsuya —murmuró, ocasionando que el aludido se estremeciera.

Si conocía lo suficientemente bien a su ex capitán, podía asegurar que era capaz de hacérselo en cuatro minutos si era necesario, pero de que lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer. Ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones con tal ansiedad, y la gran mayoría de las veces sólo resultaba en dos cosas: no podía caminar por el resto del día y mucho menos el siguiente o sucedía tan rápido que tendrían que matar las ganas en otro momento, recayendo de nuevo en lo primero.

Pero mucho no podían hacer, y fueron conscientes de ello cuando un apresurado Aomine abrió las puertas, interrumpiéndolos en el instante justo en que el pelirrojo planeaba bajarle los pantalones a su novio. Por otro lado, la escena que se lucía ante todos era la de un Kuroko ligeramente sonrojado con su cabello un poco revuelto, además de tener medio torso descubierto al hallarse con un brazo fuera de la manga de su franela, todo junto a un Akashi que suspiraba resignado.

—Siempre tan preciso y molesto, Daiki —comentó el ahora capitán de Rakuzan.

—¡Oi, Kuroko! ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que era sólo un juego y no debía emocionarme? —inquirió un indignado Kagami.

—Esto y aquello son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, Kagami-kun —respondió mientras se arreglaba las vestimentas e igual se ponía de pie.

Antes de que alguien pudiese siquiera comentar algo más, ya los dos muchacho estaban sentados en sus lugares, teniendo las miradas de los demás sobre ellos; tal vez no sorprendería en nada a los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros, pero para personas como Kasamatsu y Himuro era bastante inesperado, mientras que Takao sólo podía reír por la exagerada reacción del as de Seirin.

¿Acaso…?

—Ey, Shin-chan —le llamó en voz baja mientras Kise giraba la botella.

—¿Qué quieres, Takao? —preguntó igualmente en un murmullo.

—¿Acaso ese Kagami es virgen? —pestañeó varias veces mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja izquierda de Midorima.

—¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa eso? —inquirió, no pudiéndose creer hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez del pelinegro.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que había quedado seleccionado, así que soltó una suave bocanada de aire, dándole vueltas al objeto a nueva cuenta.

—Bueno, tú eres amigo de ese chico, Aomine… ¿no es así, Shin-chan? Tal vez él te haya contado algo respecto a eso…

—Te equivocas, nosotros no somos amigos. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien —aseguraba de brazos cruzados, aún con el tic.

—Hm… ¿es así?

Takao desvió su mirada hacia la botella que acababa de detenerse, alzando sus cejas con asombro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y empezaba a reír, tapándose la boca para intentar soportar la carcajada que se le quería escapar.

—Pues creo que te tocará empezar a llevarte bien con él, Shin-chan —sugirió ya en voz alta.

Normalmente, el que tu novio no sea celoso –como Takao– sería considerado afortunado, ya que te evitarías muchas escenas que podrían armarse en el caso de que sí lo fuera. Sin embargo, por una vez en su vida, Midorima de verdad deseaba que su pequeño, bromista y tonto novio fuese bastante celoso; no al nivel de Akashi, pero tal vez como este chico Kasamatsu. De ser así, se salvaría ahora. Pero como no era así…

—Me niego —dijeron los dos seleccionados al unísono, evitando mirarse a los ojos.

—¡No sean así, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi! —se quejaba el rubio.

Akashi curvó sus labios, casi malévolamente.

—Es una buena oportunidad para que empiecen a llevarse bien, Daiki, Shintarou.

Oh, dulce venganza.

—No deberían preocuparse por ello, Taiga tampoco es muy celoso en ese aspecto —alentó Himuro, con esa sonrisita divertida y cómplice que solía tener.

—Realmente eres malo, Murochin… —murmuró Murasakibara, quien ahora tenía una piruleta en la boca.

Kagami sólo bufó, desviando la mirada; obviamente a él no le importaba algo tan pequeño como aquello…, aunque de verdad se moría de curiosidad por lo que podría suceder entre esos dos. Para nadie era un misterio que ellos no tenían la mejor relación posible.

—Bueno, se dijo que todos tendrían que hacerlo… ¿no es así? —inquirió Kasamatsu como quien no quiere la cosa, pero tenía sus labios curvados, divertido.

Sí, al final todos querían encerrarlos en ese armario.

En contra de lo que deseaban, tanto Midorima como Aomine terminaron dentro del clóset, y así empezaron los siete minutos más tortuosos hasta ahora. En el interior, ninguno de los dos miraba al otro y sólo se quedaban con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, teniendo sus orbes buscando las manchas que probablemente Kagami había notado antes como si estas brillaran.

Si bien no sucedía nada emocionante con aquel dúo, afuera, la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta y un animado Kiyoshi se asomó por la misma, sonriendo como siempre.

—Oh, Kuroko, Kagami. ¿Así que estaban aquí? —posó sus orbes en los mencionados y luego sobre cada uno de los presentes—. Parece que están en algo divertido. ¿Podemos unirnos? —encuestó.

Exceptuando a los dos integrantes de Seirin, los demás quedaron un poco confundidos con ese "podemos"; ¿él y quién más? Pensándolo un poco, sólo podía ser Hyuuga ya que Teppei siempre se la pasaba con él. Y tal vez justo por eso casi todos se sorprendieron cuando quien entró tras el recién llegado no era nadie más que Hanamiya, quien tenía la misma desagradable y mala cara de siempre mientras se le notaba a leguas que había sido arrastrado hasta allí.

—¡Un momento! _Stop!_ —pidió un totalmente asombrado Kise—. ¿Me van a decir que estos dos también están saliendo?

—Eh, pues sí… desde hace un tiempo —respondió el mismo Kiyoshi, rascándose una mejilla nerviosamente.

Por su parte, Akashi suspiró, llamando la atención de Kuroko a su lado.

_Reo estará feliz de oír esto _—pensó en el pelirrojo.

—Akachin, vamos a sacar a esos dos del armario… no van a hacer nada y eso es aburrido.

—Qué pelea de orgullos tan innecesaria —opinó Kasamatsu con fastidio.

—Oh, mira quién habla, pequeño capitán de Kaijou —habló por primera vez Hanamiya, no extrañando a nadie que comenzara con un comentario irónico.

Y ese odioso tono de voz, obviamente.

—Repite eso otra vez y te aseguro que te quedará bien claro por qué soy el capitán —amenazó, sintiendo que la vena de la frente iba a reventarle.

—¡Tranquilo, senpai! —pedía Kise, tomándolo de los hombros.

—Dije que eres un enano orgullo, ¿no quedó claro acaso? —retó el recién llegado, luciendo una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas así, Hanamiya —posando una de sus manos en la cabeza del nombrado, Kiyoshi le revolvió el cabello, riendo alegremente—. Vamos a divertirnos todos juntos.

Ambos pelinegros terminaron bufando, siendo lo único en lo que pudieron ponerse de acuerdo aunque fuese de manera inconsciente.

—Todos ustedes tienen unas mentes retorcidas y desagradables —tachó de inmediato Aomine, quien volvía a tomar su lugar, notando las nuevas presencias.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este idiota —secundó Midorima, ya estando sentado junto a Takao, quien le recibía con una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Quita esa mala cara, Shin-chan! Sé que se te quedó así desde el pelotazo, ¡pero no lleves todo al extremo!

Risas y sonrisas llenaron la habitación, y pronto no faltó quienes comenzaran a explicarle a los recién llegados la dichosa historia del chico de cabello verde, quien nuevamente se sentía un poco avergonzado; de alguna forma ya se había percatado de que aquello le seguiría de por vida, y nada podría hacer para detenerlo. Las carcajadas de Kiyoshi se unieron pronto, quien moría imaginando toda la escena. Por su parte, Hanamiya sólo sonrió, casi soportando la risa; se supone que era un chico serio, no podía reírse.

Pronto empezó la nueva ronda del juego, y quien salió seleccionado fue Himuro por segunda vez, elevando sus cejas con sorpresa; ¿estaba de racha o algo así? Bueno, mientras no afectara a su novio, él haría cualquier cosa para animar el ambiente. Sin embargo, ahora para asombro de otros, el siguiente escogido no fue nadie más que el mismísimo Hanamiya.

Los dos se miraron entre sí. Tatsuya sonrió, Makoto gruñó en su lugar y se puso de pie, metiendo sus dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. En silencio y sin quejas, ambos se encerraron en el clóset. Por su parte, Murasakibara se metió un caramelo a la boca al haber terminado con su piruleta, poniendo una expresión confusa mientras lo saboreaba.

—¿Siquiera podría suceder algo entre esos dos? —preguntó Kagami.

—Creo que, justo porque son ellos, sí podría —respondió Kuroko, pensativo.

Y varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

En el interior del mobiliario, Himuro se había quedado viendo a su acompañante, quien tenía su mirada a saber dónde, manteniendo su mala cara de siempre.

—¿Kiyoshi-senpai se enojaría si sucediera algo?

—Fue ese idiota quien sugirió jugar esta tontería para empezar, así que dudo que lo haga.

—Entonces está bien. Murasakibara no se molesta mientras sea yo quien domine.

Sonrió, seguro totalmente de sí mismo mientras Hanamiya sólo le dedicó una mirada de superioridad con sus cejas muy en alto.

—Ah, ¿en serio crees que puedes ponerme abajo?

—Voy a hacerlo.

—Pues bien, niño bonito. Inténtalo.

Esas palabras y el reto fueron suficientes para que ambos se animaran a cumplir con el principio del juego, por lo que pronto habían empezado a besarse, buscando dominar al otro como fuese posible. De alguna manera, era incluso divertido para ellos darse cuenta de la necesidad que tenían de ser quien estuviera arriba, y sólo podían concluir que se debía a que en sus actuales relaciones amorosas eran los que recibían y no los que daban.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, fue Hanamiya quien terminó con su espalda contra una de las paredes del armario mientras que Himuro se inclinaba hacia adelante, teniendo sus manos apoyadas en el suelo a cada lado de la cadera del mayor. Admitía que le sorprendía bastante, porque por más que intentara ser quien mandase sobre los labios del otro, el chico terminaba aprovechando eso para devolverlo a su lugar, y fue así hasta que se separaron, manteniendo una cercanía.

—Parece que lo conseguí —murmuró, divertido.

—Agradece que no puedo moverme mucho en este lugar —se excusaba, orgulloso.

—Claro…

Y nuevamente se aventuró a besarlo, siendo correspondido.

Para cuando los siete minutos pasaron y las puertas fueron abiertas, ambos muchachos actuaban como si nada hubiese sucedido, quedándose conversando de cosas triviales. Cuando volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, varios de los presentes les observaban con curiosidad, como si esperaran que dijeran algo o comentaran, sinceramente, lo que habían estado haciendo aparte de sólo hablar.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Ya en su lugar, Himuró curvó sus labios y suspiró, casi complacido.

—Eh, Murochin —llamó su compañero y novio.

El aludido giró su rostro hacia él y eso fue todo, porque en segundos ya tenía la boca del más alto sobre la propia, lo que le tomó bastante desprevenido en el momento y, obvio, llamó la atención de los demás. Se besaron por poco tiempo, y cuando se separaron Himuro pudo dar con el porqué de una acción tan repentina por parte del de cabello lila.

—Es mi sabor favorito; así que lo recordaste, Atsushi —murmuró, aún con su sonrisa, saboreando el caramelo.

El aludido asintió en silencio, llevándose otro dulce a la boca.

—Me pregunto si de verdad habrá pasado algo… —murmuró Kise, luciendo un pequeño puchero sin poder superar la curiosidad que tenía respecto a Himuro y Hanamiya.

—No preguntes, idiota —ordenó Kasamatsu a su lado.

—Pero es injusto, senpai… ¡hasta pudimos ver a Akashicchi y Kurokocchi! —mantenía la voz baja, pero no podía evitar emocionarse.

—¿Acaso te gustaría que hablaran sobre las cosas que nosotros hacemos en privado?

—¡Pues claro! Así sabrían lo lindo que…

No pudo hablar más ya que su capitán le había golpeado con fuerza en los pulmones, por lo que se limitó a chillar un poco mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus orbes.

—Kise-kun, es tu turno —le informó Kuroko, llamando su atención.

Fue allí cuando recién el aludido cayó en cuenta de que ya le habían dado vueltas a la botella, quedando él como seleccionado. Tomando aire, volvió a girarla, esperando que no le tocase alguien desconocido; eso sería lo peor. Lamentablemente, cuando por fin se detuvo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que lo peor era otra cosa y esa definitivamente era que te tocara Kurokocchi; no, no por el chico en sí, sino por la mirada asesina que ahora Akashi le estaba dedicando.

Daba miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

—E-Eh… C-Creo que se detuvo antes, así que elegiré a la persona que sigue, simplemente —utilizó como remedio para salvarse el cuello, pero al darse cuenta de que el siguiente era Aomine, sólo pudo tragar grueso mientras el aura de Kasamatsu se lo consumía.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué de todos él? ¡Seguro su senpai iba a matarlo luego de aquello!

Silenciosamente, cada uno de los presentes le dio su pesar mientras los dos escogidos se encerraban en el armario. Todos –o casi todos– eran conscientes de que esos dos habían sido novios durante la secundaria, lo que justificaba los celos que el capitán de Kaijou estaba sintiendo en esos momentos; obviamente a nadie le gustaría ser consciente de que su novio reviviría memorias con su ex. Sin embargo, por el bien del entretenimiento, todos le recordaron que era sólo un juego.

Yendo hacia donde estaba lo "interesante", en realidad Aomine se encontraba bastante serio al respecto y Kise sólo lucía un poco ido, como si de repente todos los recuerdos del tiempo juntos le estuviesen golpeando con fuerza. Abrió su boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, por lo que la volvió a cerrar; ¿qué podía decir?

—Ey Kise —le llamó el moreno con esa voz grave y profunda que tenía—. No tenemos que hacer algo realmente, así que no te preocupes —aseguró, masajeándose la nuca.

_¿E-Eh?_

—N-No es eso, Aominecchi. En serio —alzó su mirada, sonriendo.

Ante los ojos del aludido, el rubio se veía de repente como el mismo chico de secundaria que le había gustado. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de éste, acariciándole un poco para luego atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, rozando muy apenas sus labios, separándose instantáneamente ya que no quería morir en manos del dichoso Kasamatsu.

—Con esto está bien, ¿no?

Ryouta, quien seguía por las nubes pestañeando por la sorpresa, sólo se limitó a curvar nuevamente sus labios e con más confianza que antes.

—Bastante bien, Aominecchi.

Cuando el tiempo de estos dos finalizó, salieron incluso más animados de lo que estaban al empezar el juego; casi como si se hubiesen sacado un peso de encima. Para sorpresa de varios menos para aquellos que pudiesen conocerlos lo suficiente, cuando volvieron a sus asientos lo primero que hicieron fue besar a sus actuales parejas. Añadiendo más "casualidades" a la bolsa, Kagami y Kasamatsu se sonrojaron en el acto, preguntándose por qué jodidos habían hecho eso.

—En serio te ves lindo cuando te pones rojo, senpai.

El rubio recibió un fuerte golpe por un pelinegro lleno de vergüenza, pero valía la pena.

Con un ambiente fresco y renovado, Takao fue esta vez quien le dio vueltas a la botella, quedando rápidamente seleccionado Kiyoshi, quien volvió a girar el objeto muy emocionado porque su turno hubiese llegado tan pronto. Para ánimos de todos –o tal vez bendición por lo curiosos que eran–, quien se encerraría en el mobiliario con Teppei sería nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Hanamiya, quien de inmediato empezó a negarse a tal hecho.

—No pasaré siete minutos encerrado con este idiota —repitió a saber por cuánta vez.

Por algo lo decía, o por lo menos eso suponían todos.

—¡Vamos, Hanamiya! No tienes por qué ser tímido —animaba mientras lo ponía de pie.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! No estoy siendo tímido o una tontería como esa.

—Entonces vamos~

Y fue así como terminaron dentro del armario.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mayoría se acercó un poco más, dispuestos a escuchar lo que sea que sucedería y también con la intención de interrumpirlos incluso antes de que pasaran los siete minutos; ¿de verdad Kiyoshi podría hacer algo…? Era difícil de imaginar, pero la exagerada reacción del pelinegro les había confirmado que era lo más probable.

En el interior, Hanamiya había intentado mantener la distancia fallando totalmente en el intento. Ahí estaba, sentado sobre el más alto mientras éste lo besaba una y otra vez, sin reparar para nada en que podrían oírlos. Teppei deslizaba sus manos bajo su ropa, acariciando con una su espalda, aprovechando aquello para mantenerlo apegado a su cuerpo mientras la otra se movía sobre su abdomen.

—Maldito Kiyoshi, no hagas este tipo de cosas aquí —murmuró enojado cuando finalmente soltó sus labios.

—¿Por qué te preocupa eso, Makoto? —preguntó divertido, con una sonrisa.

—¿No es obvio? ¿O te la estás dando de idiota?

—Shh… —lo calló, besándolo otra vez.

Decidieron abrir pasados cinco minutos, y lo que encontraron fue, básicamente, a un Hanamiya con varias marcas de chupetones por todo su cuello, luciendo una expresión de enojo. Por su parte, era evidente que Kiyoshi había recibido un buen golpe en la mejilla, pero reía como tonto mientras se la masajeaba; auch, en serio había dolido, y mucho.

—Yo me largo de aquí —dijo de inmediato el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie para salir lo más rápido posible.

El integrante de Seirin se disculpó con todos, apenado, y se despidió para ir tras su novio; aparentemente tendría que hacer algo para disculparse.

—Parece que Kiyoshi-senpai realmente puede ser un pervertido —opinó Kuroko desde su sitio, ya que no se había levantado a ver

El chico se encontraba entre las piernas de Akashi, con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de éste. Aprovechándose de ello, el pelirrojo lo acariciaba más de la cuenta, haciéndose el que no se fijaba o simplemente le restaba importancia al asunto.

—Akashi, deja de tocar a Tetsu en público —pidió Aomine, tomando asiento.

—Nos interrumpieron antes de tiempo. ¿Quién les pidió que hicieran eso?

—¡Ibas a darle contra el armario con todos nosotros oyendo!

—¿Y eso qué?

Definitivamente, no había salida con él.

El moreno se limitó a suspirar resignado, y algunos de los presentes rieron un poco por lo divertida que podía parecer la escena; es decir, en serio que Akashi podía ser algo obstinante cuando se trataba de Kuroko. Era de las pocas veces en que el muchacho de verdad actuaba como el adolescente que era y no como el capitán excesivamente cuidadoso del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan.

Midorima incluso sonreía, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. A su lado, Takao curvaba sus labios bastante feliz, tomando su mano con mucho cuidado; incluso "disimulaba", silbando una canción. Kise había terminado abrazando a su novio por lo celoso que estaba, asegurándole que no existía nadie más que él, ocasionando un sonrojo en Kasamatsu que no se iba con nada.

Por su parte, Himuro reía en voz baja mientras Murasakibara le ofrecía otros caramelos, luciendo una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa. Akashi finalmente había dejado de manosear a Kuroko, y eso sólo porque se negaba a que le volviesen a entrar ansias que no podría saciar de inmediato; con todo esto, Tetsuya sólo podía sonreír un poco por lo divertido que le parecía.

—Demasiado…, yo no puedo —murmuró Kagami, sintiéndose incómodo mientras veía a los demás metidos en sus propios mundos.

Aomine curvó sus labios y le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente, llamando así su atención.

—Eres así de tímido, no puede hacerse nada —opinó—. Sin embargo, así estás bien para mí.

Y un sonrojo permanente más se unía al club, haciéndole compañía al de Kasamatsu que aún persistía y se negaba a desaparecer.

Todos disfrutaron por largo rato y en silencio sus minutos íntimos con sus respectivas parejas, haciendo caso omiso a la música que sonaba fuera de la habitación o cualquier cosa que pudiese interrumpirlos. Cada uno estaba ensimismado en su propio mundo junto a la persona que más querían en esos momentos, y luego sólo se dedicaron a seguir con el divertido juego en compañía de todos aquellos a quienes ahora consideraban sus amigos y compañeros para todo.

De seguro serían recuerdos y memorias que atesorarían muchísimo en un futuro, y por eso cada uno tomaba la decisión de disfrutar de su presente como si no hubiese nada más.

* * *

¿Qué decir~? Si les gustó, les pareció divertido, murieron de fangirlismo, les sacó una sonrisa o whatever

sean lindas personas y regálenme un bonito review ^^

_**See you later o.o)/**_


End file.
